


The Heat of the Moment

by SugdenLovesDingle



Series: Robron and Seb [1]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: M/M, teenage seb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 15:54:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13217079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugdenLovesDingle/pseuds/SugdenLovesDingle
Summary: Teenage Seb gets into a fight with his parents





	The Heat of the Moment

**Author's Note:**

> based on an ask smittenwithsugden got on tumblr, asking for a fic where Robert said Aaron wasn't Seb's real parent in a fight.
> 
> Robert would NEVER say that, but a teenage Seb full of angst in the heat of the moment during a fight with his parents might.

“You’re not even my real dad! I don’t have to listen to you!” Seb yelled at Aaron who was too stunned to say anything.

“Go to your room and think about what you just said! NOW!” Robert yelled and the teenager glared at him and stomped up the stairs, the sound of a door slamming and a radio being turned on at full volume quickly following.

“So that’s what he thinks of me…” Aaron sat down on the sofa, looking dejected. Robert sat down next to him and wrapped an arm around his shoulder.

“You know he didn’t mean it. He loves you. You’re his dad.”

“Not according to him I’m not.”

“He’s just angry. He’s 15. Don’t you remember what you were like at that age? Full of teen angst and feelings you don’t know what to do with…”

“He doesn’t think I’m his real dad, Rob, that hurts.”

“I know that. And so does he. That’s why he said it.”

“Like father like son eh?”

“Come on, he’s your son as much as mine. He loves you. And we’ll talk to him as soon as he calms down.”

“Maybe you should talk to him. You’re his real dad after all. I’m just the bloke that’s shacking up with his dad.” Aaron said and got up from the sofa and grabbed his jacket. “I’m going for a walk. Need to clear my head.”

“Aaron please don’t go. Let’s talk about this as a family.” Robert pleaded.

“Not now.” Aaron said and left. He heard Robert shout Seb’s name up the stairs before he closed the door.

He walked aimlessly through the village, debating going to the pub but deciding against it, knowing his mum would make it her personal mission to find out why he was in such a bad mood and he didn’t feel like explaining.

Eventually he ended up at the old scrapyard. Even though Holey Scrap was no more and he co-owned the garage these days, he still liked to come up here every now and then. 

His phone beeped and he fully expected it to be a  message from Robert telling him to come home, but instead it was a picture from their daughter Ava. A selfie of her and her three best friends, standing in front of the Eiffel tower. He smiled and typed a quick reply to her.

_Enjoy Paris princess, don’t forget to bring us back some presents! X._

He was glad she was enjoying herself on her school trip instead of getting stuck in the latest war between her parents and her big brother.

“Oi! This is private property you know, clear off!”

Aaron looked up and saw Belle walking towards him, her two Irish Wolfhounds happily following her.

“It’s ok, I know the owner.” Aaron joked.

“What are you doing here? Longing for the good old days of ripping cars apart instead of fixing them?”

Aaron chuckled and greeted Belle’s dogs.

“Nah, I just had to get out of the house for a bit. World war three kicked off again.”

Belle nodded.

“What about?”

“Seb wants to go on holiday with his mates this summer. We said no so now we’re the worst parents ever.” Aaron sighed. “He’s 15 and he thinks he can take on the world but he’s still a kid.”

“Didn’t we all when we were that age?”

Aaron gave her a small smile.

“Yeah I suppose so. But he’s got a mouth on him. Like me I suppose. And he knows how to hit you where it hurts the most. Like Robert.”

“Yeah?”

Aaron nodded and took a deep breath.

“He said I’m not his real dad.”

“Ouch.” Belle said and sat down on the bonnet of the old car Aaron was leaning on. “But you know he doesn’t mean that. People say a lot of things they don’t mean in the heat of the moment.”

“I know, I know. But it still hurt. We told him about Rebecca and her family a few weeks ago. I mean… more than he already knew. Some of the trouble we had with them and that it took a while for us to become the family we are now. We thought he was ready… but I guess he wasn’t.”

“Well… it’s a lot to take in. I sometimes still have trouble believing everything that’s happened and I was there.” Belle said, bumping her shoulder against Aaron’s.

“Yeah I suppose so. It just hurt. I mean he wasn’t conceived under the best circumstances and the whole thing was a mess… but I never blamed him for that and he’s still my son.” Aaron said. “Ever since the first time I held him. And then when he got ill… we spent his first birthday in hospital just sitting by his bed. Both of us were worried sick. He was still so little.”

“I remember. Everyone was so relieved when you could take him home again.”

“Yeah… And now… I know he doesn’t really mean it… but it still hurts to hear him say it.” 

Aaron’s phone buzzed in his pocket and he reluctantly answered it when he saw Robert’s name.

“I’m at the yard Rob, don’t worry. I’ll be home in a bit.”

“Dad? It’s me…”

“Seb? Why are you using your dad’s phone?”

“I wasn’t sure if you’d answer if you saw it was me.” Seb said quietly and Aaron’s heart ached.

“Of course I’d answer.”

“I’m sorry for what I said earlier… when are you coming home?”

“I’m on my way. Tell your dad to get started on tea.” Aaron sighed and waved goodbye to Belle who’d walked on with her dogs.

Ten minutes later he walked into the Mill and saw Robert and Seb sitting at the kitchen table. Robert got up and kissed him hello.

“Alright?” He asked softly. 

“Yeah, will be.” 

“Seb has something to tell you.” Robert said, turning to their son who was nervously watching his parents.

“I’m sorry… for saying you’re not my real dad. I… was angry and I shouldn’t have said that. I’m really sorry.” Seb said, looking at a spot somewhere above Aaron’s head.

“I know mate.” Aaron said, sitting down at the table with him. “But you have to understand words can really hurt people. You really hurt me.”

Seb nodded. 

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean it. You are my dad. You both are. And I love you both, I swear.”

“I know. We know.” Aaron said and pulled Seb into a hug.  
  
“We told you about your mum and her family because we thought you should know more about them. Know where you came from. Hear it from us instead of the gossip in the village.” Robert told Seb as he wrapped his arms around his son and his husband. “Like from your aunty Nicola.”

“Definitely don’t listen to your aunty Nicola.” Aaron agreed and the three of them laughed.

“Does this mean we’re alright now?” Seb asked his parents.

Robert looked at Aaron who nodded.  
  
“But you’re still grounded.”

“Oh yeah. ‘Till you’re 30. At least.”


End file.
